It is known to wear galoshes/overshoes to protect shoes during undesirable weather conditions. With time overshoes were developed to cover the shoe and leg portion. Certain designs incorporate a mixture of stretchable and non-stretchable rubber and/or fabric materials. Typically, a fabric upper is stitched or otherwise attached to a separately formed lower rubber portion. Various efforts have been made to provide ease of use, while combining a stretchable sole portion, with a non-stretchable upper portion. Historically, this functional problem was initially overcome by providing a more dense rubber galosh bottom but with limited opening in the rear upper portion. Typically, the heel portion of the overshoe extended as one piece rubber like traditional galoshes and an opening is defined in an upper portion extending upwardly from the closed rubber heel portion. According to this design, the opening did not extend lower down through the rubber heel portion, which still gives difficulty on entry and removal. More so, with this dense rubber it was not possible to make the overshoe collapsible.
Other variations of the overshoe were developed, some being collapsible, some stretchable, some others with added rear openings but neglecting material compatibility and function.
There is thus a need for a new overshoe which is readily collapsible into a compact configuration and which can be easily fitted over different shoes.